


I like your hair

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren gives Daniel a ride home and thinks about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your hair

"How is this too much hair gel?" Soren asked Daniel who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car "I hardly use any. Why is that even an offense big enough to go on the list compared to Michael's sexual harassment and Katie's torturous voice?"

"It makes your hair crunchy"

That was so sweet Soren had to smile. Didn't make Daniel any less of a weirdo though.

"You don't touch it often enough for that to be a problem. If I didn't use any gel my hair would be flopping down over my forehead. You don't want that either"

Daniel looked out the window, twisting his hands a bit like he was about to cringe out his soul and say something so earth shattering it would changer their friendship forever.

"I like your hair best right after you showered"

Soren rolled his eyes, then ducked out of the way when Daniel reached for his head, making the car sway slightly "Don't touch it! I have a date later. It's perfect right now"

Daniel's hand went back in his lap. "I like the conditioner you use. It smells fresh. And your body wash too"

"We can't do it in the shower every time. I have water bills to pay"

In some ways Daniel was the most annoying friend-with-benefits Soren could imagine, and in other ways he was perfect. Soren had never been with a guy before Daniel, so the first time it happened he had a small identity crises, but after the dust had settled and he saw the situation clearly again, he realized Daniel didn't want anything more of him. He didn't ask Soren to stop seeing women, didn't want gifts on Valentine's Day and never even tried to hold his hand. He liked Soren just the way he was, womanizing and all, and was perfectly happy letting things stay the way they were, just with added bonus.

And so they did. Sometimes they only had sex once in a while, other times they didn't even touch each other for months, and sometimes they had short bursts where they couldn't get enough of each other. It was all very natural.

Made it easier to deal with all of Daniel's weird shit too. The fact that Daniel wanted to do it in the shower so bad probably meant he was about to enter one of his 'sex is disgusting and slimy' phases where he'd flinch if Soren as much as padded him on the back. Soren knew Daniel's rhythm by now and let it happen. He couldn't do anything about it anyway, so he entertained himself with his various booty calls until Daniel started craving his experienced touch again.

Now that Soren thought about, maybe they should do it one last time before Daniel turned his apartment into a temporary monastery.

"Okay" he said as he pulled up to Daniel's apartment building "How about you come by my place tomorrow? We can watch some movies, play some games, take a shower..."

Daniel's face lit up and he nodded eagerly "I'll bring The Iron Giant"

How sensual. Soren almost laughed at how much he cared for this awkward nerd.

"Perfect" he said "See you tomorrow"


End file.
